WILL
WILL is the opening theme to the Houshin Engi (1999) anime series and is Track 1 on the WILL/FRIENDS opening and ending single. The song is performed by Chihiro Yonekura and the single is licensed under the labels, Starchild Records and Bellwood Records. Track List Lyrics Full Ver. Kanji= 夢の国を探す君の名を 誰もが心に刻むまで 悲しみ乗り越えた微笑みに 君を信じていいですか 終わりがなくて　見つけられなくって 迷ったりしたけれど 傷ついたこと　失ったもの いつかは輝きに変えて 後悔に決して負けない翼が　きっとあるから 君とならどこでも　行ける気がする 夢の国を探す君の名を 誰もが心に刻むまで 悲しみ乗り越えた微笑みに 君を信じていいですか 一人ぼっちじゃ　生きて行けないって あの時教えてくれた 近くにあっても　気付かずにいた 本当に大切なこと この宇宙の果てに何が待っていても　きっと大丈夫 その瞳に映る未来　感じてるから 夢の国を探す君の名を 誰もが心に刻むまで 偶然じゃない運命の中で 君の奇跡を信じてる 夢の楽園を探しながら 走る君を見つめていたい 誇り高く　汚れを知らない 君を信じていいですか 夢の国を探す君の名を 誰もが心に刻むまで 悲しみ乗り越えた微笑みに 君を信じていいですか 夢の楽園を探しながら 走る君を見つめていたい 誇り高く　汚れを知らない 君を信じていいですか |-| Rōmaji= yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka owari ga nakute mitsukerarenakutte mayottari shita keredo kizutsuita koto ushinatta mono itsuka wa kagayaki ni kaete koukai ni kesshite makenai tsubasa ga kitto aru kara kimi to nara doko demo ikeru ki ga suru yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka hitoribocchi ja ikite yukenai tte ano toki oshiete kureta chikaku ni atte mo kizukazu ni ita hontou ni taisetsu na koto kono sora no hate ni nani ga matte ite mo kitto daijoubu sono hitomi ni utsuru mirai kanjiteru kara yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made guuzen ja nai unmei no naka de kimi no kiseki wo shinjiteru yume no rakuen wo sagashinagara hashiru kimi wo mitsumeteitai hokoritakaku kegare wo shiranai kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka yume no rakuen wo sagashinagara hashiru kimi wo mitsumeteitai kokoritakaku kegare wo shiranai kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka |-| English= Your name is searching for the land of your dreams, Until someone engraves it in their heart, For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have. Can I believe in you? No end could be found, Though I'm still wandering inside Wounded, and lost. Someday I'll change into something shining... Because I'm sure the wings that do not yield to is here. I feel like I'm going everywhere with you Your name is searching for the land of your dreams, Until someone engraves it in their heart, For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have. Can I believe in you? You told me back then I can't survive alone. The most important thing are The things right beside us. Whatever we wait for in the sky's limit, I'm sure it's all right, Because I feel the future is reflected in your eyes. Your name is searching for the land of your dreams, Until someone engraves it in their heart. It's no coincidence in destiny. I believe in your miracles. I want to stare at you as you run Looking for the paradise of your dreams. Dishonor is not known with pride. Can I believe in you? Your name is searching for the land of your dreams, Until someone engraves it in their heart, For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have. Can I believe in you? I want to stare at you as you run Looking for the paradise of your dreams. Dishonor is not known with pride. Can I believe in you? Video Characters in Order of Appearance: Category:Music Category:Opening Theme Category:1999 Series